


Nisha's Everything

by Merata



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Daydreamer, F/F, Female Friendship, Friendship/Love, Nisha Labyrinth - Freeform, Platonic Female/Female Relationships, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-22 03:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17655629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merata/pseuds/Merata
Summary: Laby's happiness could only be achieved by Nisha alone.





	1. Nisha Labyrinth

Why was the world so mean? It was dark. Trees, familiar trees big and tall were there. There were voices, so many voices. Teacher and Mao and Callone repeated the same things. The same, awful things. Others too. You were a fool. A liar. Laby fell onto the prickly grass. It was rough and cold. You forgot. How could you forget? Return to your endless night. It was all your fault. 

“Why…? Laby didn’t…do anything…”

Laby took a deep breath. And another. And another. But her chest hurt. Laby’s chest was heavy. The ground felt muddy, very muddy, and Laby felt she was sinking. It was hard to breathe. Go away. Leave. No one cares, and you didn’t care. This world doesn’t need you. Tears fell, ones that never stopped no matter how Laby tried. Laby tried to smile and say it was okay. It was okay. It. Was. Okay. 

 _Disappear_. Laby screamed. Okay, Laby will go. Let’s go back. But where? But  _where_? No one will be there. No one will wait for Laby. No one.

“Laby…Laby, can you hear me?”

Nisha…? Nisha, you’re here? All other voices became quiet.

“Yes. I’m here. I’m always here. By your side.”

It hurts. Nisha, it hurts so much. I was a liar. Everything hates Laby. Everything was Laby’s fault. It hurts.

“That’s not true. Laby is a wonderful person,” said Nisha. “…Laby, will you listen to my selfish request?”

Of course, Nisha. You’re always there for Laby.

“Everything, anything that causes you pain, like in this moment. Give it to me. Then I can protect you.”

Really? Nisha will protect Laby? 

“Yes because I am always by your side. You won’t feel this way anymore.”

Thank you, Nisha. You’ve always been Laby’s friend. Now and forever.

* * *

 

 “…You’re not Laby.”

Nisha looked at the figure before her. Yellow eyes and yellow hair, almost like the shining sun. Bellonde. His name was Bellonde. Nisha remembered him and all the others, but he treated Laby with the most kindness. It was better to say he was the only kindness she received where all else forsook her.

“Tell me, where is she? Did you do anything to her?”

“Laby is safe with me.” Nisha showed Laby to Bellonde. Dark as shadows and white as snow branches framed a swirling, pink vortex. Nisha hugged Laby.

“That’s Laby? …Would that make you Nisha?”

“Yes. Laby was badly injured, so I intervened. Why were you looking for her?”

“I couldn’t help but feel worried when you two disappeared…How about we move to a different location if it’s all right with you?”

“Will Laby be hurt if I go?”

Bellonde shook his head. “I guarantee it’s safe.”

Nisha held Laby close as she followed Bellonde. Nothing would dare to harm her then. Not now, and never ever again. The surroundings turned into a city. Polished brick by clean brick, white and gold intertwined. The grass and trees were scattered; winged statues stood on water. Such scenery in its apathetic tranquility irritated Nisha. She stopped by the water to look at her reflection. When Laby turned to Nisha, Nisha reflected Laby. And because she could not reflect Laby now, Nisha embraced Laby instead.

After walking a little longer, they reached a giant crystal. It was blue, and an equally as blue short person noticed Bellonde and Nisha.

“Teacher, no, Master Denif. It’s good to see you again.”

Denif nodded. “You did well to return. And this is?”

“Nisha.”

Denif focused his gaze on Laby, causing Nisha to hug her closer. “That object-“

“She is not an object.”

Bellonde cleared his throat before he recounted everything up to this point. Nisha observed their blinking eyes, hand movements, any sign of an attack. She refused to become complacent, even if neither he nor Bellonde harbored any ill intention. With Bellonde’s story completed, Denif sighed.

“I have several questions to ask if you’re able to answer to the best of your ability,” he said, turning to Nisha.

“What will happen if I cannot provide answers, Denif?”

“Ah, it doesn’t hurt to be friendly, Nisha.”

“Neither of us know each other. And why should I be friendly if he harms Laby in the future?”

“Not a single person here will attempt to attack you or your friend. I simply need confirmation.”

Nisha considered Denif’s word before she told him what she knew. More people appeared: priestesses as Denif referred to them. In the end, however, the small group arrived nowhere near solving Laby’s origins. Nisha’s disappointment rose. Bellonde suggested she should rest for now which Denif agreed. Nisha took Bellonde’s offer to tour Elrianode. From accessory shop to alchemist to blacksmith, silences filled the explanations in between. None of these services were of use to Nisha, but Bellonde insisted. They stopped at the city entrance.

“…Is Laby not able to speak as a…mirror?” When Nisha shook her head, Bellonde grimaced. “I see. If you need anything, I’ll try my best to help.”

“Do you feel responsible for her?”

“Despite not talking to each other for a long time, I’m still Laby’s teacher.” His attention turned to a nearby shrub, more than likely because a plant provided better consolation, and he murmured words Nisha could not hear. Seeing Bellonde start to ruminate, Nisha excused herself. The tour was finished regardless.

Nisha walked into the outskirts of Elrianode; alone, she looked at Laby. The trees and grass here continued to sway, neglecting others. The sky, a careless shade of blue, trudged with the clouds. And they would continue to do so, because nothing else mattered.

The big white tree was Laby’s favorite tree. It was cool to touch. Lights were on the branches. Nisha said those were little stars who wanted to play. Laby took a deep breath. She huddled closer to the big white tree. Bibi was sleeping nearby. Laby wanted to pet Bibi but worried Bibi would get angry. Wooki swam in the clear water, and Poco was eating pretty flowers. She wanted to splash the water and admire the pretty flowers and laugh with Wooki and tell Poco not to eat the flowers. But Laby stayed by the big white tree and watched from afar. 

“Laby.”

Hearing the voice so familiar and kind, Laby found it difficult to stand up, but when she did, she ran to Nisha. With all her strength, she hugged her. Nisha hugged Laby back.

“Nisha, where did you go?”

“It’s okay, I’m here now. Laby, I have a surprise for you.”

“A surprise?”

“It’s a surprise,” said Nisha. “Why not rest while you wait?”

“Go to sleep? Nisha, I can’t.”

“You can. I’m here for you, Laby.” Nisha grabbed Laby’s hand, and Nisha’s hand was warm and gentle. They walked, and a nice bed was there. It looked warm and nice like Nisha. Laby lay on the bed, and Nisha put a nice, fluffy, pink blanket over her. Nisha lay next to Laby.

“I’ll be here when you fall asleep. And I’ll be here when you wake up,” said Nisha.

“Is it a promise?”

“Yes. I promise.” Nisha patted Laby’s head. Pat, pat. Pat, pat. Pat, pat.

“But Nisha, I really don’t think Laby will fall asleep.”

“You can, Laby. First, close your eyes.”

Laby closed her eyes. And then she heard humming, soft and soothing. Slowly it became a song, Laby’s favorite song. Laby felt tired. She felt very, very tired.

With the memory of Laby’s peaceful expression, Nisha returned her attention to a world that continued to spin. A world that deserved no forgiveness. She walked back to the city despite preferring to remain in the imaginary world. She wandered from place to place; Nisha kept Laby close as she gazed at the El.

“Hello, what are you doing here?”

“…You are…”

His mismatched, mirthful eyes scrutinized Nisha, as if he a falcon and she a mouse. “Ah, that’s right, I never introduced myself properly. I’m Ventus, and this is Lincy. You?”

“Nisha.”

“What a wonderful name! But I thought the old man mentioned you having a friend…” As Ventus looked at Laby, Nisha frowned. He laughed and presented an easygoing smile. “Such hostility!”

“If you have a scheme that involves either of us, I must refuse.”

“Not at all. In fact, I want to tell you of a place that might be of interest to you.”

“For what purpose?”

“It’s a secret…” Ventus winked. “But if you check it out, I’ll tell you. So, what do you say?”


	2. Resolve for Laby

Air tainted in ominous familiarity mingled above a rushing river. Smooth, bluish rock, moist under her feet, served as the foundation for trees whose trunks looked more stalagmite than wood. Zumyu charged into another monster, a husk filled with emptiness and an eye. It disintegrated. Zumyu galloped back to Nisha, and she petted its head. Zumyu’s tail wagged. Recently, Wooki and Bibi brought back Laby’s first friend. If Nisha closed her eyes, the mirror carried a child’s laughter. The greener grass greeted all friends; the big white tree grew numerous flowers. Their petals danced to the tune of Laby’s hum. And after completing this task, Nisha could check on Laby without interruption. Between her and Laby, however, stood encroaching trees and strange beasts. With every step, a bitter taste permeated in Nisha’s mouth. This type of energy caused Laby’s pain before; she could not stay here for too long.

“What lies at the end of the road?” It was another whisper on the wind to ignore.

Nisha stepped into the river; Zumyu supported her as they waded through the chilly water. While Zumyu licked its fur, she surveyed the area. A collapsed tree blocked the path. Zumyu walked ahead. With its hooves, it destroyed the obstacle, and to Nisha’s lack of surprise, more monstrosities stood. They pretended to be harmless statues.

“Rest for a bit.”

Zumyu vanished; in its place was a mossy mass.

“Poco, awaken those things.”

Poco scurried past the monsters. As it hurried back to Nisha’s side, the beasts created a grating sound as they stretched out appendages. Their eyes bounced within the empty husk until they all focused on Nisha; it sickened her. Poco sunk into the ground, leaving a pool of shadow. Zumyu rose from the darkness, shaking its fur as if coming out from a swim. It opened its mouth, creating a blackened sphere of energy.

“She wouldn’t like any of you. Cease,” Nisha said.

“Do you think Nisha will come back soon?” Laby smiled while she tossed her first friend into the air. It flapped its ears and began to fly away. Laby chased after her friend, and Wooki and Bibi ran after Laby. They ran around and around the big white tree. Today, pretty flowers, purple, white, blue bloomed along the branches. Laby’s new friends, many butterflies like shining snowflakes, danced around the flowers. Laby picked several flowers. Laby’s new friends and Bibi helped make two rings of flowers. One for Laby, one for Nisha. Laby stopped running, for she was tired. Bibi and Wooki tried to catch Laby’s friend, but it landed on her head. Laby removed her friend and snuggled it close.

“Do you think Nisha will like my surprise, everyone?”

The ground shook as the cocoon-like beast shrieked. A pool of distorted muck manifested underneath it, causing the monster to sink. Then, a light enveloped the area, and Nisha shielded her eyes. When she lowered her arm, the surroundings returned from warped darkness. Growing flora and fungi took shelter beneath the trees; purple blossoms thrived in fractured ground.

“How is Laby feeling? Good? Panicked?”

Nisha grimaced as an ethereal figure of herself approached. Even a fake Laby floated behind it.

“Laby is fine…If that’s all you wish to say, I’m leaving.”

Black thorns encircled Nisha and the apparition to form a makeshift arena. Nisha tried to dispel them with a series of thorns, but it failed.

“Her fear…Her anxiety is gone. But is that the mysterious happiness she dreams of?”

“I alone am enough for Laby.”

“Is that what she really wants? Or is there something more to it?”

Laby stared at the pretty sky. Pink, yellow, orange. Her friend rested on her head; Wooki and Bibi stopped, noticing Laby was not behind them. They continued to play underneath the blooming, big white tree because Laby waited for Nisha.

“Do you hear that too, everyone?”

A voice like Nisha’s yet not like Nisha’s was here and there, asking strange questions. Bibi and Wooki sensed nothing unusual, so they started to walk again. Laby hugged her friend closer.

Antlers the color of fog appeared on Nisha’s head as she released thorny vines toward the apparition. The figure cast a swirling vortex of flowery vines which caught the attack. Meanwhile, Zumyu and a copy of itself locked horns, trying to push the other back. How frustrating. No matter how Nisha tried, the stalemate persisted.

“If you can’t win, then how can you protect her?”

“I’m strong. I can’t afford to lose when everything’s for her sake.”

“So the end justifies the means.”

The apparition rose into the air while a soft, lavender glow enveloped the arena. Laby’s first friend appeared. One, two, three of them. White flowers and vines decorated the ground. Energy crackled as sparkles materialized. Knowing how it would end, Nisha cast a mirror-like barrier around herself and Laby. The sparkles burst, causing the area to collapse on itself. Laby’s friends along with Zumyu exploded as well; the shield cracked. The surroundings returned to their original appearance, but the apparition summoned a storm of butterflies which overpowered the barrier. Nisha confronted the attack, using her body to protect Laby. She collapsed but managed to prevent Laby from touching the ground.

 “How far are you willing to go? Or is it fear of failure that prevents you from doing more?”

Nisha glanced at the mirror in her hands. She needed to protect Laby because the world was too cruel, but even as a mirror, Nisha could protect her. Her current, humanoid form was not needed in that sense. Then, the real purpose…

Nisha turned her attention to the encirclement of thorns. If all else failed, she could use her remaining strength to break it perhaps.

Nisha, is something wrong? Are you okay?

“Laby…? I’m fine.”

But…Nisha needs help. Maybe I can…

Laby would be in danger. And Nisha needed to be stronger so Laby could recover, but there was more to that. Feeling Laby’s overflowing emotions flow into her, Nisha decided upon the choice in front of her. As she began to float, Laby jumped out of the mirror. Nisha caught her; while they held hands and spun, the surroundings danced, transforming into a beautiful dream to Laby’s liking. A violet flower bloomed inside a bubble amidst it all. And then it popped. The illusion of a beautiful world dissolved; the resulting energy reverberated as a physical attack.

As Nisha landed onto the ground, Laby returned to the imaginary world. Nisha caught her, holding the mirror to her chest. She looked at the dissipating apparition.

“Is that your answer?”

“…Her happiness is my own. Since this world shunned Laby, I shall create a world that embraces her.”

The apparition turned into nothing. Nisha released Laby, and the mirror took its position behind her. The black thorns also vanished. Seeing no threat in the empty sanctuary, Nisha returned to Elrianode. She met a panicked Bellonde and bemused Ventus.

“Nisha, are you hurt? What about Laby?” Bellonde tried to see if there were any wounds.

“We’re okay.”

“Now, why don’t you try calming down?” As Bellonde regained his composure, Ventus turned to Nisha. “So, was the sanctum interesting?”

“Why did you want me to go there?”

“It was originally Gaia’s idea. But since he couldn’t suggest testing your limits directly and me being a wonderful friend, I couldn’t idle by.”

“…Nisha, I’m sorry.”

“There’s no need to apologize. Instead, you have my gratitude. I was able to find meaning out of the adventure.”

“That’s good. And as I said before, I’ll try my best to support you,” Bellonde said.

“Wouldn’t it be better to say everyone would try?”

With no more to say, Nisha left them to banter. Laby was her priority; her leaving the imaginary world would result in exhaustion.

Laby lay curled next to Bibi. Laby’s friend noticed Nisha and began to nudge Laby, but Nisha told it to let Laby rest. Zumyu appeared with a blanket and draped it over the sleeping Laby. And then it rested behind her. Laby stirred, murmuring a few words; however, she resumed her slumber. Nisha smiled at the rings of flowers near Laby.

Maybe in another time Nisha was happy to be of service to Laby. Maybe in another time Laby and Nisha worked to understand each other’s emotions. But in this time Nisha protected Laby while working towards the future.

“Let me create a world of happiness, just for you, Laby.”


End file.
